


Anything for You

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's rut finally starts. Nagisa is ready to go, but Ai can't help being a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> It feels good to be posting another fic in this series, I really do love exploring their different relationships. And this one is quite a bit longer than the last couple, so that's exciting too! I hope you guys like it ^ ^
> 
> Chronologically, this takes place shortly after [Give Up, Give In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4865774). Note that all Omegas in this AU have vaginas. 
> 
> Here's a list of the requests this fic fulfills (some more loosely than others):  
> Threesome w/ Nagisa - indigoskye  
> Classes chatting with each other - ShadowNight  
> More Nagisa - Anon  
> Nagisa x Alpha -> rough! - CoinFairy  
> Nagisa x Rin - JustMe  
> Omega Nagisa bottoming - Tumblr Anon  
> Shota tummies -> Nagisa esp. - Tumblr friend  
> More fluff/general stuff - ShadowNight  
> Rin watching Omegas/More Ai - nitorai  
> Rin being less of an ass - Aobarose  
> More Ai - otpfeels
> 
> Also, some of this stuff is sure to show up in later fics too. Feel free to drop me a message if there's something in particular you'd like to see, and I'll add it to my list!

Rin’s rut started the next day. Sousuke had been called into work, but it was Haru’s day off and he had consented to supervise the cooking lesson Makoto had requested from Rei.

“Most of my cooking experience is from making stuff for my little brother and sister,” Makoto had told Rei, looking a little bashful. “I’ve gotten better since we formed the pack, but I’m still not too good with fancy spices.”

“His food is bland,” Haru summarized unhelpfully, and though Makoto responded with an offended “Haru!” privately Rei thought that Haru’s tone had been fond.

“Not to worry, Makoto-san,” he had replied, barely containing his enthusiasm. “I’m happy to teach you everything I know!”

Everything he knew turned out to be quite a lot. Presently, Rei was explaining the comparative merits of Mediterranean vs. Mexican oregano while Makoto listened, brow furrowed in concentration. Haru had cut in whenever his opinion differed from Rei’s (he had the most to say about the preparation of seafood), but generally stayed quiet, impressed by the breadth of Rei’s knowledge.

Nagisa was less reserved. He had managed to pester Haru into holding him on his lap, and shouted out encouragement to Makoto and praise to Rei whenever Rei took a breath in his explanation. Haru was tolerating the Omega’s presence, but the somewhat tight expression on his face indicated that he was only one or two overly emphatic gestures from making Nagisa find his own seat.

The lesson was put on hold when Rin burst into the kitchen, looking around wildly for the Omegas. Rei had suggested that Makoto try seasoning the meat for a simple Turkish kebab, causing Nagisa to cut in with an aggressive campaign against including peppers. He was in the middle of telling Rei that onions were **not** an acceptable substitute when Rin’s rut pheromones hit him and he trailed off, swaying a little in Haru’s lap. The Alpha quickly steadied him, then shot a grimace in Rin’s direction.

“You reek,” he complained, lip curled in distaste. “Can’t you contain yourself long enough to get back to your own room?”

Rin bared his teeth, but held back his growl, eyes flicking from Nagisa to Haru and back. He knew better than to pull the Omega from Haru’s lap himself, but he wanted him badly. Haru caught Rin’s restless gaze and held it, his own unwavering, until Rin tsked and looked away. Starting a fight would only keep him from knotting that much longer. Nagisa shifted anxiously, clearly wanting to go to Rin but unable to leave without Haru’s permission. The Alphas’ quick standoff had made it clear that Haru was in charge of the situation.

Despite the poor manners Rin had exhibited by stinking up the place, Haru allowed Nagisa to go, brushing his lips against the Omega’s temple and nudging him out of his lap with a slight push. Nagisa hesitated, turning back to place a light kiss on the corner of Haru’s mouth to show that he acknowledged the Alpha’s authority, before quickly moving to Rin’s side and taking his hand.

Over Nagisa’s head, Rin’s narrowed eyes were back on Haru, more power behind his stare now that the Omega was with him, but Haru had had enough of the other Alpha’s belligerent behavior. With a roll of his eyes, he slipped out of his seat and circled the far side of the kitchen island, throwing an arm around Makoto’s waist and pressing a kiss into his neck. Rin wrinkled his nose in annoyance at being so blatantly ignored, but ultimately decided that getting to knot was more of a priority.

Nagisa had gone quiet, his face pressed into Rin’s chest as he took slow, deep breaths. The flush in his cheeks grew as the rut scent started to put him in heat. Rin settled his free hand on the back of Nagisa’s neck, squeezing gently, and the boy let out a small whine of longing. But Rin was still missing someone.

 “Where’s Ai?” he asked urgently, glancing between the entrances to the kitchen. Rei opened his mouth, but Makoto stopped him with a quick squeeze of his arm.

“It won’t work,” he warned, simultaneously ducking his head so Haru would have better access to his neck. Haru often took refuge in the Beta’s smell to keep from getting riled up. Rin shook his head, frustration and a touch of anxiety crossing his face.

“I don’t care, where is he?” A touch of Alpha authority crept into his voice and Makoto felt Haru stiffen against him. He didn’t like when Rin tried to order Makoto around.

Makoto sighed, giving in. The sooner he could get the Alphas away from each other, the better. “He’s in the bathroom. We’ll send him up as soon as he gets back, promise, so why don’t you and Nagisa get started.”

Rin huffed, clearly not thrilled about leaving without Ai, but Nagisa’s free hand was playing with his waistband now and it was seriously testing his self-control. He didn’t bother with any sort of farewell to the room, steering Nagisa upstairs without any more hesitation.

Rei watched them go with a slight frown. He knew Nagisa could take care of himself, but…

“Will Aiichirou-kun be okay? He has not participated in a rut before, if I remember correctly.”

Makoto looked up from where he’d been nuzzling Haru’s hair. “Hm? Oh, he should be fine. Nagisa will take the brunt of it, I imagine. And anyway,” a fond look crossed his features, “Rin is good to his rut partners.”

Rei blinked. “How would you know?” he asked, confused, then his eyes widened and he held up his hands. “Sorry, that was terribly rude, you do not have to –“

“It’s fine,” Makoto reassured him, smiling gently. “There have been times in the past when more than one of our Alphas have gone in rut around the same time, and of course Nagisa can’t be everywhere at once. He still took all the knots, but I helped soothe whoever he wasn’t attending to.”

Rei stared at Makoto in amazement. “You weren’t scared of them accidentally knotting you?”

“Well,” Makoto started, then paused when he felt teeth on his neck. “No, I wasn’t,” he finished simply, running a gentle hand up and down Haru’s back until the pressure disappeared.

Rei looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but Haru pulled away from Makoto and said firmly, “We’re done for today. Come, Makoto.” Rei ducked his head apologetically, somewhat appalled at himself for forgetting about the Alpha’s presence.

Makoto offered Rei a reassuring smile as Haru led him away, a guiding hand on the small of his back, and the two disappeared toward the stairs, leaving Rei alone with his thoughts.

 

 

Out in the hall, Haru pushed Makoto toward the stairs. “I want to swim. Get your suit and meet me in the pool.”

“You don’t need to get yours?” Makoto teased, knowing full-well that Haru was likely already wearing his under his clothes. The Alpha’s huff and turned head confirmed his suspicions. Makoto hesitated before going upstairs though, watching Haru closely.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. “I’m sorry if our discussion upset you. But he should know how we used to manage.”

Haru didn’t meet his gaze. “I don’t like remembering when I hurt you,” he muttered sullenly.

Makoto sighed and stepped closer, rubbing their cheeks together tenderly. “I know. I’m sorry.” He laid a soft kiss under Haru’s ear, then backed away and started up the stairs. “I’ll be right back with my suit. You should make sure Rei knows he didn’t do anything wrong.”

Haru nodded slowly, turning toward the kitchen to hide his pink cheeks. He composed himself and came up behind Rei, laying a light hand on his shoulder. The Beta jumped in surprise, barely avoiding nicking himself with the knife he was using to cut broccoli. He set it down quickly, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Haruka-san!” He bowed. “I’m terribly sorry if my questions offended you, I should not have been so brazen –”

“You did nothing wrong, Rei,” Haru said quickly, squeezing Rei’s shoulder reassuringly. “I didn’t mean to be so brusque.” He waited until Rei offered a tentative smile, then continued. “Makoto and I are going to swim. Start on lunch and make it big. They’ll be hungry.” He glanced toward upstairs.

Rei nodded quickly. “Of course, Haruka-san. You can count on me!”

Haru gave him a rare slight smile and left. As Rei watched him go, he tried to let go of his worry, but it was difficult. He never quite knew what Haru was thinking, and desperately wanted the Alpha to think highly of him.

His fingers found the bracelet that Haru had given him in lieu of a bite, and he fiddled with it absently. The smooth metal links felt cool against his skin, as if Haru had just climbed out of the water and grabbed his wrist. Rei wasn’t too keen on the brutish nature of marking, and since their relationship had never been particularly sexual, Haru hadn’t cared enough to press the matter. Though the Alpha didn’t speak much, when he had presented Rei with the bracelet Haru had promised him honesty in the things he did say, so Rei trusted now that he was indeed forgiven.

He turned back to the cutting board and picked up his knife. He had a job to do.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the door to Rin’s room was closed, Nagisa was kneading at Rin’s shirt, letting out a plaintive whine.

“Rin-chan…” he mumbled, rubbing his face against the Alpha’s chest, “it’s so strong this time. I feel so hot. Take responsibility.”

Rin chuckled, wrapping his arms around the Omega and took a deep breath of the faint heat scent coming from his neck. “I know, Nagisa. Don’t worry, I will. I want to knot you so bad.”

Nagisa gave a little moan and went up on his tiptoes so he could nip at Rin’s jaw, eliciting a growl from the Alpha that sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. He felt Rin tighten his grip and lift, and immediately Nagisa hopped up and locked his legs around Rin’s middle. A fresh wave of rut pheromones hit his nose and he keened with desire, the sound louder and more wanton now that they were alone. As Rin carried him to the bed, he licked and sucked at Rin’s neck, trying to draw out more of the heady smell. Rin laid him down gently, but pressed his weight into the Omega, pinning him to the bed and catching his lips in a deep kiss.

Nagisa moaned his approval, legs still tight around Rin, and bucked his hips up into the Alpha, urging Rin to move faster. Rin growled again, through smiling lips, loving how Nagisa shuddered underneath him. The Omega’s eagerness made it easy to handle the growing itch inside him, driving him to seek a way to knot. He knew he’d get his chance shortly, so he could afford to tease Nagisa a little.

The Omega gripped Rin’s shirt and pulled at it insistently. “Off off, take everything off!”

Rin snorted. “Eager, are we?” He stepped back and slipped off his shirt while the Omega stripped as well. Nagisa whined as Rin started on his pants, unbuckling his belt and pushing the jeans off his hips.

“ _You’re_ making me this way! This is _your_ fault!”

“Heh, I know, I know. I love it.” The last part was accompanied by more pheromones that had Nagisa writhing on the bed.

“Rin-channnnn!”

Naked now, Rin climbed on top of Nagisa, who spread his legs eagerly. They fell into another hot kiss and Rin tangled his fingers in Nagisa’s hair as the Omega tilted his hips up, searching for Rin’s hard cock.

“Please, Rin-chan! Alpha!”

Rin crooned his approval, nipping at Nagisa’s lower lip as he reached down and ran his fingers through the Omega’s slick. He was already sopping wet, to Rin’s delight, so he guided the head of his dick to Nagisa’s entrance.

“Say it again,” he murmured into Nagisa’s ear as he pressed forward, not yet slipping inside.

“Alpha! Alpha, please!” Nagisa cried, then let out a gasp as Rin filled him slowly, inch by inch. Rin’s face fell to Nagisa’s neck, drinking in the faint smell of heat, focusing on it and letting it ignite the beginnings of his knot.

“Yeah Nagisa, that’s it,” he crooned as he began thrusting, building to a steady pace that pulled moan after moan from Nagisa’s lips. The Omega squeezed his dick with his powerful muscles and Rin groaned, latching onto Nagisa’s neck and sucking.

It wasn’t long before he could feel himself getting close, the swelling knot catching inside Nagisa as he attempted to keep thrusting. “Rin-Rin,” Nagisa moaned, fingers scrambling at his back.

“It’s coming, Nagisa, just a little longer,” Rin said into the Omega’s neck, then fell silent so he could concentrate on the smell, letting it fill up his body and drive the swelling of his knot. With one last push, he forced the knot inside Nagisa and came hard, breathing a sigh of relief. Nagisa moaned loudly and pulled at Rin’s hair, lifting his head so they could kiss sloppily as Rin filled him with cum. Each new wave drew a groan of pleasure from Rin and a shuddering moan from Nagisa, until finally the Omega prodded at Rin’s chest, urging him to sit up to remove the pressure of his weight on his expanding stomach.

Rin panted as he gazed down at the Omega spread before him, the place where they were joined together, the subtle swelling of Nagisa’s stomach as Rin filled him. Nagisa’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed as he whimpered with pleasure. Rin caressed his sides gently, temporarily satiated.

 

He paused for a moment when, several minutes later, he heard a knock on the door.

“Get in here,” he called out, knowing who it had to be. Ai slipped inside and shut the door softly behind him, turning the lock when Rin jerked his chin at it. The little Omega stared at them uncertainly, at how Nagisa was still squirming with pleasure with Rin’s dick buried inside him.

“C’mere,” Rin said, holding out a hand, and Ai approached obediently. He sniffed the air as he drew close.

“You smell good,” he mumbled, then closed his eyes as Rin leaned sideways to kiss him deeply. The Alpha’s mouth slipped from Ai’s lips to his neck and he inhaled. Rin grunted in disappointment.

“You don’t,” he stated bluntly, and Ai wilted, devastated. Did Rin not want him after all?

“Makoto _told_ you it wouldn’t work,” Nagisa’s voice cut in. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks rosy with the glow of a knotted Omega. “He hasn’t had his first heat yet.”

“I know,” Rin pouted. “But I still want to knot him.”

Ai blushed hard, trying not to stare too openly at Rin’s naked figure. Nagisa shrugged as best he could on his back.

“Well, if you can get off to me again, I don’t see why you can’t.”

Rin hummed thoughtfully, then shuddered a little as another rush of cum left him. “True…” He grabbed Ai’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. “What’dya say, kid? Feel like taking my knot?”

Ai swallowed nervously, averting his eyes in submission. He knew it wasn’t really a question, but he’d never taken a knot before. “Y-yes, Alpha.”

Rin’s face broke into a wide grin. “Good boy,” he crooned, and Ai glanced back up, his chest filling with joy at the praise. Rin turned his attention back to Nagisa, who had settled and was smiling serenely.

“Looks like we’re done,” he commented. Leaning forward, he gave Nagisa a slow kiss as he pulled out gently. Ai stared, amazed by how Nagisa’s stomach was swollen with cum, like he had just eaten a particularly large meal. Rin moved back on the bed, leaning against the headboard and regarding the two of them. “I’ll be ready again in a little bit,” he said, then caught Ai’s gaze and jerked his chin at Nagisa.

Ai laid down beside the other Omega obediently, nuzzling his cheek.

“Hi, he mumbled quietly, and Nagisa chuckled.

“Hi, Ai-chan!” He turned and kissed Ai, pulling them close together. Ai could feel Nagisa’s full belly pressing into his empty one and he ran his hand along Nagisa’s side as their lips slid against each other.

When they broke apart, he asked shyly, “How does it feel?”

“Great! I love feeling full, especially when I’m in heat!” Nagisa’s eyes sparkled as he toyed with Ai’s hair. “You’ll see what I mean in a bit.”

Ai bit his lip and nodded slowly. He was curious.

Rin snapped his fingers to catch Ai’s attention. Watching the Omegas touch each other made him want to get things moving. “Take off your clothes and lay back,” he commanded, and though he hadn't punctuated the order with Alpha authority, Ai began pulling off his shirt right away. Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

“You’re so bossy with Ai-chan,” he commented, sitting up carefully. He gazed thoughtfully at the other Omega, now naked and laying meekly still on the bed. “He does look good following orders though.”

“Nagisa!” Ai squeaked out, covering his face. His cheeks felt hot even though he knew he was just behaving as a good Omega should. Rin moved away from the headboard and knelt in front of Ai, pointedly staring at where the Omega’s legs were pressed together. Ai flushed harder, but didn’t resist as Rin pulled his knees apart and pushed them back, spreading him wide. The Omega’s cunt was tight and dry without the influence of induced heat.

Rin tsked. That wouldn’t do at all. “Hold his wrists, Nagisa,” he ordered, not taking his eyes off Ai’s cunt. The blonde giggled and grabbed Ai’s wrists, pulling them off his face and pinning them above his head. Ai squeaked in surprise, but Rin ignored it.

“Don’t worry, Ai-chan! Rin-chan will take good care of you,” Nagisa purred, massaging the other Omega’s palms. Ai jerked against the restraint when he felt Rin’s mouth between his legs, but forced himself to relax when the act of resistance drew of growl of warning from the Alpha’s throat.

He whimpered as Rin’s tongue worked over him slow and deliberate, dipping into every fold and circling his clit. The warmth of desire rose in his body and he began arching into the sensations, eyes slipping closed. Rin lapped at his slit, and when the taste of slick hit his tongue, he crooned, letting the vibrations rumble against Ai’s sensitive skin and making the Omega writhe.

Nagisa shifted on the bed, moving to Ai’s side and guiding his hands to his belly. Ai’s gaze snapped up when his felt the warm skin under his fingertips, and his lips parted in a silent intake of breath as he took in the sight of Nagisa kneeling beside him. The other Omega was smiling brightly, skin glowing with warmth and happiness, belly fat with cum. It was a remarkably beautiful sight, and make Ai relax even further, caressing Nagisa’s stomach of his own accord while Rin coaxed him open.

“Rin-chan is going to make you like this too,” Nagisa told him, almost reverently. “He’s going to fill you up because he loves you.”

Ai’s breath caught in his throat, and he glanced down at Rin shyly. The Alpha had paused in his ministrations, and Ai thought he saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I do,” Rin breathed finally, not meeting Ai’s gaze. He placed a gentle kiss on Ai’s hip bone, then nosed at it tenderly.

Nagisa winked at Ai and leaned forward. “Rin-chan is such a sap when he’s in rut,” he whispered conspiratorially in Ai’s ear, and giggled when Rin huffed, the breath hot against Ai’s thigh.

“Sorry, Rin-chan~!” Nagisa trilled, clearly not sorry at all. Abruptly, he pressed Ai’s wrists back above his head again and kissed him hard. Rin took that cue to return to Ai’s slit, licking a long stripe up it and ending with a swirl of his tongue around Ai’s clit that made him gasp. The Alpha kept his eyes up, watching intently as Nagisa licked into Ai’s mouth, and he felt himself growing hard again as his tongue worked between Ai’s legs.

Ai writhed under the combined attention, legs shaking as Rin swiped over his clit over and over, Nagisa keeping him just distracted enough that it didn’t become overwhelming. All at once, his whole body tensed as his orgasm rushed through him and he cried out, flinching away from Rin’s mouth. The Alpha let him, sitting back and wiping his face with the back of his hand, looking pleased with himself. Nagisa’s kisses moved to Ai’s neck and slowed, merely a gentle pressure to let Ai know that he was there.

As the pleasure dissipated, Ai relaxed back into the sheets. He turned into the warmth of Nagisa beside him, pressing close. The blonde Omega held him tenderly, nosing at his hair and rubbing his thumb over his mark on Ai’s neck. After a minute, Ai felt a firm hand on his hip. He looked up with bleary eyes to see Rin staring at him, expression gone tight and cock hard and straining.

“I need to knot you,” he said, tension creeping into his tone. Ai swallowed, but nodded and rolled onto his back, opening his legs again. His cunt was now wet and more relaxed, and while his heart was beating a bit faster than normal, he felt less nervous than when he had first walked in.

Rin shifted forward, crooning in approval and Ai let his eyes fall closed as Rin slotted his hands under Ai’s knees. He felt the head of Rin’s cock press against his slit, and forced himself to take deep breaths. Nagisa took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The pressure increased until suddenly Rin’s cock breached his opening, the head popping inside. Ai gasped, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth. Rin already felt so big and his knot would be so much bigger.

Slowly, Rin rocked forward and back, sliding a little further inside each time until he bottomed out. He could feel Ai’s muscles twitching around him as the Omega adjusted to the intrusion. The contrast between Ai and Nagisa was significant, the latter having been loosened and relaxed by induced heat. Ai was tight, and Rin could feel the boy’s growing anxiety, but Nagisa shouldn’t be knotted again so soon and Rin’s need was growing too. Distantly, Rin knew he should’ve taken more time to prepare Ai, to finger him open, but now that he was deep inside the Omega he couldn’t fathom pulling out.

He began to move, one long thrust after another that shook Ai’s whole body, drawing moans and gasps from his mouth. Ai felt good around his dick, but there was no heat smell and Rin could feel himself becoming frantic.

“Nagisa?” he called, voice strained. His eyes were growing unfocused, and all he could see was the shape of Ai trembling before him. A small hand slid into his hair and turned his head as Nagisa guided his nose into his neck. Rin gasped, inhaling the faint heat smell like his life depended on it, and the speed of his thrusting increased as his knot was finally able to swell.

Ai’s stomach jumped into his throat as he felt the pressure inside him increase. The knot felt huge as it pushed into him again and again, and he squeezed Nagisa’s hand tighter, a panicked whine ripping from his throat.

“Rin,” Nagisa murmured into his ear insistently, “push into him and stay there. If you wait too much longer, you won’t be able to get it in without hurting him.”

Rin groaned, but shoved the knot inside, hands moving from under Ai’s knees to grip his hips hard, keeping the two of them flush, forcing himself to keep from trying to thrust again. The speed of Ai’s breathing had gone up as he felt the knot swell, inflating inside him and keeping them locked together.

“Scruff him, Rin,” Nagisa ordered, and mindlessly Rin lifted a hand and grabbed the skin behind Ai’s neck. He felt the boy’s body relax a little when he pulled up on it, though Ai was still whimpering pathetically.

“Good,” Nagisa whispered, rubbing his fingers against Rin’s hairline as he kept the Alpha’s nose firmly in the crook of his neck, breathing the heat scent. “You’re such a good Alpha, Rin-chan, holding back for Ai-chan. You take such good care of us.”

With a growl, Rin lunged forward and sunk his teeth into his mark on the back on Nagisa’s neck. The blonde Omega sagged, head falling forward and hand slipping from Rin’s hair. Rin finally came, and Ai found he couldn’t breathe as the knot reached its full size and hot liquid rushed into him. It began filling his womb, an alien sensation deep beneath his skin.

Blindly, Nagisa’s hand grasped for Rin’s arm, pulling his hand away from Ai’s scruff. Ai gasped as he was released, breathing far too quickly all of a sudden.

“You’re okay, Rin-chan, you’re okay,” Nagisa told the Alpha, voice strained from the pain of Rin’s teeth in his neck. Rin shuddered as he released more cum, then detached himself from Nagisa, taking deep breaths. After a moment, he nodded, and Nagisa turned to Ai.

He cupped Ai’s face, turning it toward his own. “Ai-chan? Ai-chan, I’m right here, I’ve got you. It’s all over, you just need to relax. I know this is strange and scary, but I’m here, it’s okay.” Ai’s lip was trembling, but he nodded, blinking tears away. Nagisa rested his forehead against Ai’s. “Breathe with me, Ai-chan. In and out, in and out. That’s it, good.”

Slowly, Ai calmed down, listening to Nagisa’s voice and getting used to the sensation of being knotted and filled. It wasn’t so bad really. The knot still felt huge, stretching him uncomfortably wide, but it didn’t hurt. And now that he had started to relax, he could feel himself getting turned on by the feeling of Rin’s cum pumping into him, the extra slick helping ease his discomfort even further. His gaze drifted to the Alpha’s face.

Rin’s eyes were closed as he focused on his own breathing, his expression a mixture of pleasure and relief. He looked strangely open and vulnerable, and Ai’s heart swelled. Reaching out with his free hand, he touched Rin’s, still resting on his hip.

The Alpha’s eyes snapped open and focused on Ai, worry clouding his features. But he relaxed when Ai smiled reassuringly and laced their fingers together.

Nagisa sat back, satisfied that everyone had calmed down. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he announced, and climbed off the bed, careful of his stomach. He snagged a towel off of Rin’s dresser and wrapped it around himself, then unlocked the door and slipped through it.

Rin and Ai were left alone, staring at each other. “How are you feeling?” Rin asked finally. Ai thought the Alpha sounded almost embarrassed.

“I’m okay,” he replied, voice a little weaker than he would have liked. “Sorry I freaked out a little.”

Rin shook his head immediately. “You did great,” he said firmly, squeezing Ai’s hand. “And I promise this is a lot easier when you’re in heat.” He paused, taking a breath as more of his cum poured into Ai. He knew that it had been rather selfish to ask Ai to participate in his rut before the Omega could go into heat, but it was such a relief not to have to contain himself until Nagisa was ready again. Ai’s presence made things so much earlier for both of them. “Thanks for doing this,” he said finally, looking away.

Ai pulled on his hand, and Rin looked back reluctantly. Ai pulled again and the Alpha leaned forward, arching his body so as not to put pressure on the boy’s stomach, and they kissed, slow and intimate.

“I’d do anything for you, Rin,” Ai murmured when they broke apart, cheeks pink. Rin swallowed, eyes wide at Ai’s honesty. To avoid answering, he ducked his head and kissed his mark, still in the process of healing on Ai’s neck.

“I love you, Ai,” he mumbled, the words muffled by Ai’s skin. Ai felt his chest get tight and he couldn’t help tearing up. He told himself that the words didn’t necessarily mean anything, that Rin was just under the influence of his rut and feeling especially appreciative. But it still felt good to hear.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, voice watery. They stayed like that for a long while, Rin’s face buried in Ai’s neck, Ai running his fingers through Rin’s long hair. Eventually, he felt the stream of cum lessen and stop, and to his relief, the swelling of the knot began to go down. When Nagisa returned from the bathroom, Rin had just slipped out and flopped down beside Ai. The little Omega had passed out, full and content, but Rin looked up when he heard the door open.

Nagisa smiled at them fondly. He closed and locked the door, then dropped his towel and climbed onto the bed to join them. His stomach was mostly flat now, bite clean of blood, and he cuddled close to Rin’s other side, pressing a little kiss into the Alpha’s jaw.

“How Ai-chan doing?” he asked, yawning a little. Rin grunted, feeling tired himself.

“Better. Thanks for calming him down.”

“’Course, Rin-Rin! Now let’s get a little sleep before you need another round.”

Rin nodded and slid his arm under Ai, pulling him closer. The Omega roused just enough to settle in against Rin’s side, laying at an angle to leave room for his stomach, then fell back to sleep. Rin pressed a kiss into each of the Omegas’ heads and let himself drift off too.

 

Ai awoke to Rin fucking Nagisa hard into the bed. With a groan of relief, Rin came just as Ai was sitting up, leaning over Nagisa’s back as he pumped cum down into the Omega’s body.

“Hi, Ai-chan!” Nagisa gasped out, noticing the boy was awake. “You should probably go rinse off while Rin-chan’s knot goes down.”

Just then, Ai realized how excessively wet and sticky his thighs felt and nodded with a grimace.

“Alpha?” he asked tentatively, not wanting to leave without Rin’s permission. Rin just grunted, forehead resting against the back of Nagisa's neck as he rode out his orgasm.

“Go on, Ai-chan,” Nagisa told him, somehow still sounding cheery with his face pressed into the sheets. “He’s still a little groggy from his nap, don’t mind him.” Ai nodded and carefully stood up, making a face as gravity did its work and his thighs got somehow wetter.

 

He made the trip to the bathroom quickly. It was empty, and Ai supposed that the rest of the pack was avoiding the upstairs as much as they could while Rin was in rut. He took a thorough shower, cleaning as much of the cum out of himself as he could, and was almost sorry to see his stomach begin to return to normal.

As he dried himself off, he wandered over to the bathroom window and looked down on their backyard. The angle of the sun made him think it was approaching mid-afternoon. He noticed Haru and Makoto in the corner of the pool, and Ai flushed when he realized they were kissing, slow and intimate, Makoto supporting Haru’s weight. He pulled back from the window, not wanting to spy on their private moment, but he couldn’t stop a small smile creeping onto his face. Seeing the adoration the other pack members had for each other made his heart swell with happiness. He was now a part of that love too, and he treasured that knowledge dearly.

 

He ran into Rei on the way back to Rin’s room. The Beta was carrying a large tray laden with bowls of fried rice and potstickers. Suddenly, Ai realized he was very hungry.

“Ah, hello Aiichirou-kun,” Rei greeted him with a little nod of his head. “I have lunch for you all, if this is a good time?”

“Thank you, Rei-san. Um,” Ai looked down at where he was holding his towel around himself. “Will you bring it in? I can’t carry it.”

“Of course, Aiichirou-kun, though know that I would not be bothered by your nudity.” They both flushed at that and Rei hastened to continue. “Rin-san is treating you well, I trust?”

“He is! He…” Ai trailed off and smiled to himself. “He’s taking very good care of me.”

Rei regarded the little Omega for a moment, then nodded, satisfied. “I am glad to hear it. Will you get the door?”

“Sure!” Ai hurried to open Rin’s door so Rei could bring the tray in. To his surprise, Rei set it down just inside the door, then backed out of the room quickly. From the bed, Ai heard a growl rising from Rin at the presence of an intruder and understood.

“Sorry,” he squeaked, both to Rin for letting Rei inside, and to Rei for making him bring the tray in.

“Stop it, Rin-chan. It’s just Rei-chan, and he brought food!” Nagisa was still pinned under Rin’s bulk, but he sounded excited. “Thanks, Rei-chan!”

“Of course, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, then took another step back when Rin growled again. “I’ll be going then.” He gave Ai a smile and turned to leave. Ai shut and locked the door, then crossed the room to stand beside Rin and Nagisa.

“Sorry, Alpha,” he said again. Rin huffed and pulled out of Nagisa carefully, letting the blonde flop onto his side, stomach back to its swollen state. Then Rin stretched and got up to slip on sweatpants and grab some food.

“Lose the towel and get back on the bed,” he grunted as he passed Ai. The Omega hastened to comply, settling cross-legged beside Nagisa. Rin brought two bowls back to the bed and pushed them into Ai’s hands, then went back for his own.

Nagisa sat up carefully, and eagerly took one of the bowls from Ai. “Mmmhm!” he said in delight as he chewed the first bite. “This is delicious!”

“Don’t eat too much,” Rin warned, leaning against his dresser as he started in on his own food.

“Silly Rin-chan, I don’t think I could fit much more inside me anyway. You should eat up though, Ai-chan,” Nagisa told the other Omega, who obediently took a bite. It _was_ good.

After only a few more mouthfuls, Nagisa set his bowl aside. Ai bit his lip worriedly. “You’ll eat later though, right?” he asked. Getting knotted had been more tiring than he had expected, and he wanted to make sure Nagisa would be okay.  

“Sure, after my next shower.” Nagisa shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. Ai was amazed by how casually he was taking the whole rut.

“You’ll go another round, right Ai?” Rin asked, his tone making it seem more like a statement. Ai nodded obediently. He was still pretty loose and now that he knew what to expect, the prospect wasn’t as scary. More than that, he wanted Rin to be pleased with him.

“Good,” Rin said, and Ai smiled shyly at the approval. Nagisa watched, continuing to feel bemused at how serious Rin acted around the other Omega. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he slid off the bed and headed over to the TV in the corner of the room.

“C’mon Rin-chan, I wanna kick your ass in Street Fighter before you bang Ai-chan again!” He laughed at the squeak of indignation that came from Ai’s direction.

“Oi, don’t get cum all over my rug,” Rin growled, chucking a towel in Nagisa’s direction.

“What, like it would be the first time?” Nagisa shot back, but folded the towel and sat on it instead while he waited for the console to boot up.

Rin grumbled to himself but went to join the Omega, shoveling a few more bites into his mouth before abandoning his bowl and picking up a controller.

Ai shifted on the bed so he had a better view and settled in to watch, chewing absently. Nagisa's relationship with Rin seemed so natural, so easy. He, on the other hand, always felt a bit on-edge around the Alpha, wary of his ever-changing moods. Rin had said that he loved Ai, but he easily could have been caught up in the moment. Ai stirred his food around his bowl. He supposed it didn't really matter how Rin felt, in the end. Ai would still belong to him, still do whatever he asked. He would submit, take Rin's knot, bear his pups if that's what he wanted. Deep down, he trusted Rin to never push him past his breaking point. And if he came close, well that's what the rest of the pack was for. They would take care of him, Ai believed that whole-heartedly by now.

Smiling to himself, Ai closed his eyes and listened to Nagisa and Rin's bickering over who got to pick the next stage. Rin would need him again before long, and he'd be ready. To take whatever Rin had to give. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love talking to you guys :D Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
